True Love's First Kiss
by katrinadianne
Summary: AU modernized Sleeping Beauty. Seijuro Akashi, the CEO of the Akashi Group, Inc., was raised to be a cold and cruel businessman. Will a sleeping man be able to thaw the ice surrounding his heart? AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1 The Prince

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**A/N: Loosely based on Sleeping Beauty. My first multi-chaptered KuroBasu fic so I'm not quite sure if about the characterization but I'll do my very best to keep everyone in-character.**

**This is an AU where Kuroko is 18 and Akashi is 26. (So the height difference is a bit bigger because my teacher in biology said that men don't stop growing. I'm not quite sure if it's true.)  
**

**betaed by my dearest sister wasabi cake. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Prince**

_Beeeeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeep!_

The steady beeping of an alarm clock echoed throughout the whole luxurious penthouse, bouncing on its cream-colored walls. The sun sipped through the dark blue curtains covering the floor-to-ceiling windows.

After the fifth call of the alarm, a pale hand emerged from under the thick black covers, unceremoniously pressing the button to shut the alarm clock off. A few seconds later, a young man with red locks and a pair of mismatched eyes – one red and one gold – groggily sat up. Before he got out of bed, a pair of thin arms wrapped around his lean torso.

"Sei-kun, why are you up so early? It's a Saturday." The woman's warm breath ghosted over Seijurou's nape. Any man would have been turned on by the sexy voice of the blonde behind him and any man would have gone back to bed that instant and ravished her. But, Akashi Seijurou was not just an ordinary man.

At the age of 24, he is now the CEO and sole heir of the Akashi Group. With his wealth coupled with his undeniable good-looks and beautifully sculpted body, he was easily included in the top ten of the most sought after bachelors of Japan. He could land any woman - or man - in just the flick of his fingers. Thus, having a beautiful blonde model in his bed is nothing but an ordinary occurrence.

He gently gripped the hands wrapped around him then slowly coaxed them to release him. Being the head of a corporation, and being extremely time-conscious, he prioritizes work over early-morning sex. Romance, relationships and what-not had never been on his to-do list. Occasional one-night stands were just a way for him to satiate his raging hormones. After all, he was a healthy young adult.

"Do not call me Sei-kun. I don't like people getting overly familiar with me. And we do not even know each other." He didn't have to look at the woman, he didn't even bother to remember her name, to know that she was pouting. He had seen the kicked-puppy look so many times that he almost is sick with it.

"So cold." The woman commented. She had been aware of Akashi's reputation – cold and uncaring. Despite that, the bachelor was still able to attract women because of his mysteriousness. A lot had hoped to get pass the one-night stand phase, but, no one ever did.

"If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is over there," Akashi pointed at the door located at the far corner of his large bedroom. Then, he stood up and went straight to the dining room. As expected, there was a meal prepared by the maid the night before.

It had only been a month since the mysterious maid was sent by his father. The maid would come while he's at work then leave before he comes back home. A decent meal was always present on his dining table with a pot of earl grey tea. Along with it was the usual note: _Akashi-san, if the food had gone cold, please heat in the microwave for 15 minutes._

It was the first time a housekeeper stayed under his wing for more than a week. He would usually find a reason to fire an employee. His father had gotten tired of this that the older Akashi decided to send a maid personally chosen by him. For the first time, Seijurou was satisfied with an employee. His unit had always been cleaned thoroughly. His things were kept on the right place. And, his dinner, though he knew it wasn't included in the maid's job, was always satisfying to his palate. He had wanted to meet the mysterious maid but never had the time.

He opened the dinner cover and the smell of basil softly tickled his nose. His stomach grumbled at the sight of the lasagna and garlic bread. He grabbed the plate then shoved it into the microwave setting the time at 15.

Just as he heard the _ding_ from the microwave, the woman came out of his room already dressed. She smiled seductively, all the while pulling a calling card from her purse. She laid it on the table then mouthed "call me" before turning her back, walking out of Akashi's suite.

Without any hesitation, Akashi picked the card up, crumpled it, and then threw it in the trash can.

_Clearly, these women __do not __know the concept of __a __one-night stand,_ he thought as he shoved a spoonful of lasagna into his mouth.

* * *

"We'll be having a site visit today." He announced as he studied the papers on the center table. He was currently sitting on the beige sofa in his office, reading and signing papers for approval. An irritated sigh escaped the man sitting across him.

"Honestly, Akashi, I'm not your assistant. I'm the CFO. Why do I need to accompany you on your site visit?"

"I enjoy your company." He stated without looking up.

"Really now?" Shintarou Midorima snorted.

Akashi laid down the papers he was holding. He leaned on the back of the couch, making himself comfortable. A confident smile played on his lips.

"Shintarou, I will be the Chairman of the Board sooner than you think. I want you to replace me as the CEO. I'll teach you everything you have to know before that time comes."

Midorima pushed the bridge of his eyeglasses, calculatingly staring at Akashi. "Don't you think it's too early to say that you'll be replacing your father soon?"

"You know I'm always right, Shintarou. It's the duty of the heir to surpass what his father had achieved. That is how the Akashis are groomed. Soon, there will be a big change and I want you to be ready for it."

The CFO didn't answer, maintaining an impassive face. But, Akashi could see through him. There was a fire burning in those green eyes, eager to know the near future. He knew how talented and ambitious Midorima was and he's planning to use it to his advantage.

Satisfied with what he was seeing, he resumed to reading the submitted proposal for the expansion of their real estate business. The silence that reigned over the room was disturbed from time to time when Akashi asks questions regarding finance. He was just about to finish when his secretary came in, informing him of his schedule.

After leaving a few reminders, the gentlemen went on their way to the construction site of their newest project – a high-end subdivision just outside the city.

The 30 minute ride was spent in silence with both men lost in their thoughts. Half-way through the trip, Akashi's phone began ringing. He frowned as he saw his father's number flashing. There was a soft click as he flipped his phone open.

"Chairman," he greeted his father from the other line.

"Seijurou, where are you? I need some documents signed immediately." His father spoke from the other line, his voice exuding with authority.

"I'm on my way to the site of the Chrysanthemum project." There was a brief pause and the young Akashi could hear paper's shuffling from the other line.

"I need the documents immediately. I'll send someone to give them to you." With that, the conversation ended.

"Akashi-sama, we're here." The driver informed as they entered the premises of the Chrysanthemum Village. He eyed the model houses being constructed, feeling satisfied with the contemporary designs. The car stopped in front of the biggest model house and both men alighted the limousine. They were greeted by the chief architect[,] Hyuuga Junpei.

"Good morning, Akashi-san, Midorima-san."

Akashi returned the greeting while Midorima just nodded.

"I take it everything's running on schedule." he stated, not asked for he was not expecting a "no" for an answer.

"Of course, Akashi-san. Three of the model houses had already been fully furnished. Would you like to take a tour?"

The redhead answered with a brief nod and followed Junpei as they were lead to the houses being constructed. Akashi and Midorima carefully inspected the materials used in the construction and the furniture used for the furnishing. Halfway through the inspection, Midorima was already complaining of the unbearable heat. Akashi ordered Junpei to bring the CFO to their temporary office so he was left alone.

He stopped by a stack of red bricks just beside one of the constructed houses. It was then that a young man approached him.

"Good morning, Akashi-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I was sent by the Chairman."

Akashi regarded the messenger for a moment, contemplating whether he was already of legal age to work. Surely his father wouldn't hire a minor. The messenger was petite, reaching just below his chin. He had unruly powder blue hair and blank eyes with the same color. His skin was pale, like he had never been out in the sun. What was unsettling for Akashi was the smaller male's lack of presence.

"Akashi-san," Kuroko called for his attention.

It was only then that he realized he had been staring longer than necessary.

"You're late. You should've been here 15 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry." The messenger bowed his head. Akashi waited for an excuse but none came. Instead, the messenger rummaged through his sling bag, producing a brown envelope.

Kuroko was just about to hand Akashi the documents when they heard shouting from the workers of the house situated above the slopes. It was then that Akashi noticed a pay loader fast approaching them. Then the soft voice of the messenger called out to him.

"Akashi-san."

Before he had the time to react, he felt the force of two hands on his chest, pushing him. He felt his body suspended in the air and all he could see was the solemn face of the younger male who pushed him. He landed with a loud thud followed by the sound of the pay loader hitting the stacked bricks.

Akashi closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arm as dusts flew everywhere. He could hear the shouts of the workers coming nearer and nearer. When he opened his eyes, Kuroko was hovering above him. Blood was trickling down the pale face.

"A-Akashi – san… a-are you o-okay?"

"Idiot." Was all Akashi could say as the messenger slumped on top of him. For a reason Akashi had not contemplated, he wrapped his arms around the petite body. Around the fool who had saved his life.

* * *

_Akashi-san._

Sky blue eyes stared back at him.

_Akashi-san._

Akashi grew up dealing with people of all sorts. At a very young age, he was trained to read people. And he could say that he was pretty good at it. It was an advantage when you're looking for a weakness in those you deal with. So, Kuroko Tetsuya is an anomaly for him because he couldn't read those sky blue eyes.

_Akashi-san._

Kuroko Tetsuya is foolish. That was what Akashi thinks because he saved his life – him, a stranger. Akashi would never give his life for a stranger. He would never give a limb especially if he won't get anything in return.

"Akashi." Midorima's deep voice pulled him out of his stupor. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the white ceiling of the hospital room – too white to his liking.

"How is he?"

"He's in coma," was the CFO's brief answer. "We don't know when he'll wake up."

"Make sure he gets the best medical attention this hospital could give." Akashi slowly sat up then adjusted himself so he could lean on the headboard. "I don't want anything leaked to the media. And, I want a thorough investigation of the incident."

"Don't worry. I've already taken care of that."

"What about that messenger's relatives? Have you talked to them?"

"He's an orphan." Midorima adjusted his glasses then sighed. "I've looked into his emergency number."

Akashi raised his eyebrow as he waited for the man to continue.

"The emergency number…," the CFO paused, " Kuroko Tetsuya's emergency number is your father's personal number."

-End of Chapter 1-

**A few (not-so-technical) explanation of the terminologies:**

**CEO (Chief Executive Officer) - this is a high position in a corporation overseeing operations, management and what-not. Akashi currently holds this position in the story and is aiming to be the Chairman.**

**CFO (Chief Financial Officer) - an officer who oversees the financial activities of the corporation.**

**Chairman - is the highest position in a Corporation (usually the founder). In large corporations, the Chairman and the CEO are occupied by two different persons to keep the check and balance.**

**Akashi Group, Incorporated - the parent company that holds various subsidiary corporations engaged in real estate business and similar businesses.  
**

**Additional A/N: I'm not really adept in business matters but I have a Corporation Law subject. So, most of the terminologies and processes I'll be using are from what I have studied. So, if you have any corrections, please do tell me. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Please read Author's Note below. Thank you!**

**Beta: wasabi cake**

**Chapter 2 The Sleeping Beauty**

The Akashi Group's principal office is a forty five-floor building standing tall in the middle of Tokyo. The floor-to-ceiling windows were covered with one-way glass panes, making the exterior look like it mirrors the busy street and dusty sky of the city. The walls of the interior were painted a rich red, the signature color of the Akashi group, while the floors were lined with black carpets. The top floor was occupied by its CEO Akashi Seijuro.

Two men walked through the hallway leading to the office of the CEO. One was scowling while the other was beaming brightly.

"Shin-chan, why do you have to be in such a bad mood so early in the morning?" Takao Kazunari, assistant to the CFO, commented. The CFO did not answer. Instead, he pushed his eyeglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Shin-chan, it's difficult to find information when it's hidden so well. I'm sure Akashi-san will understand."

Midorima glared at his assistant. "I'm not worried with what he has to say. I'm more worried about Kuroko. I'm not exactly comfortable with Akashi's game."

"You have such a big heart, Shin-chan! You remind me of a knight in shining armor." Takao teased as he opened the door to the CEO's office. The two walked past the table of the Executive Assistant and went straight to the double glass door which leads to Akashi's actual office.

Takao held the door open for Midorima. Before the CFO entered the larger room, he paid a side glance to the empty table. He knew exactly where the assistant was.

"Shin-chan, come on." Takao gestured for him to go in.

Akashi's office was bright as always. All the blinds that should have covered the floor-to-ceiling windows were open, letting the light in freely. He found Akashi standing just near his mahogany desk, looking over the city. Despite the CEO's small stature, he always held an air of superiority. He looked like a king looking over his kingdom. It reminded him once again of why he decided to follow Akashi.

"You should've stayed in the hospital to rest."

Akashi turned, regarding Midorima and Takao's presence. A small plaster was visible on the left side of his jaw, the only visible sign of yesterday's accident.

"The company will not stop operating in your short absence. A day of rest would have been good for you."

"Sometimes, Shintarou, you speak like my mother," he spoke as he sat down on his swivel chair. He rested his elbows on the chair's arm, his hands clasped in front of him. Midorima took the seat in front of the desk while Takao remained standing. "I suppose you have information for me."

"Takao," he called, signaling his secretary to hand the envelope to their boss.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 18 years old," Takao started. "He became an orphan when he was 8 years old and stayed at an orphanage for about a year until your father took him in as an academic scholar. He studied at Teiko – "

Akashi raised his brow at the mention of his middle school.

" – until middle school then transferred to Seirin in high school. It was then that he started to work as your father's messenger. Just last month, he started working as your houseboy. He comes to your house every afternoon to clean then leaves at exactly – "

Takao was interrupted by a buzz from the phone on top of Akashi's table. Akashi gestured for him to continue.

"No records exist about his life before he came to the orphanage, not even a record of his mother and father or how he became an orphan."

Akashi looked amused. "It seems like he's far more important to my father than what I had initially thought."

"What exactly are you planning, Akashi?"

Before Akashi could answer, the phone buzzed again, catching the attention of the three. Midorima raised his brow. "Why don't you answer your phone first?"

The CEO smiled. "It's not mine," was his short answer. He took the phone nonetheless and clicked the call button. A very, very familiar voice came through the other end of the line. It was laced with worry.

"Tetsuya, I've been trying to call you since yesterday. Why weren't you answering?"

Akashi chuckled, "Otou-san, I didn't think you could be this sweet." He heard the hitch on his father's breath.

"Seijuro," the voice became low and cold. "What are you doing with Tetsuya's phone?"

* * *

Yanaka district was a low-key commercial and residential neighborhood. As compared to the busier part of Tokyo, one would think that the district was misplaced for its old downtown atmosphere - in one of its residential area stood a white apartment building. The place was inconspicuous, much like most of its occupants. So, seeing a yellow Corvette ZR1 parked in front of the said building caught pretty much the whole neighborhood's attention; more so when two handsome young adults alighted the vehicle.

One of them was the chief of the marketing department of the Akashi Group and model of the Golden Sunrise Corporation, a subsidiary of the Akashi Group for high-end housing, Kise Ryouta. The other one was the chief operating officer (COO) of the Akashi Group, Aomine Daiki.

"I can't believe I had to use my charms to lure an old woman to give me the key to an apartment." Kise huffed as they walked through the narrow halls of the building. He ran his hand through his blond locks, a habit he developed when he was feeling restless. "I feel like a criminal." His companion only snorted so he continued. "Where's Murasakicchi anyway? Why do we have to play errand boys for Akashicchi today?"

Aomine glared at him in disgust at the nicknames. "Murasakibara's busy moving Kuroko's body to Akashi's villa."

The blond smiled uneasily. "Aominecchi, please don't phrase it like we just murdered somebody. Someone might hear you."

"Tch… whatever. We're here." He stopped as he inspected the sign on the door; it says "2G." It was Kuroko Tetsuya's unit. Kise inserted the keys then turned the knob. He hesitated to open it for a second, dreading to find that someone's inside.

"What the heck, Kise? Just open it."

"But, Aominecchi… I feel like I'm trespassing." He whispered.

"You _are_ trespassing. But, we have no choice. You know Akashi. He won't take it lightly if you disobey him."

Kise gulped to remove the lump in his throat as he pushed-open the door. He sighed in relief when they were greeted with nothing but silence.

It was a relatively small unit. There was just one bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The interior, though too simple to Kise's taste, was pretty decent. Thin light blue curtains hang on the window to let a minimal amount of sunlight in. The two sofas in the living room were of cream color, a wooden center table completing the set. Cream was also the dominant color in the kitchen.

He had seen Kuroko Tetsuya in the hospital yesterday when he visited Akashi. Judging from the glimpse he had of the teen, he could say that the apartment suited Kuroko well – simple and homey.

Kise made his way to Kuroko's bedroom, with Aomine in tow. He raised his brow as he entered it. It looked like no one had ever slept on its bed. It was very organized, like it was made for a showroom. The bed was beside a window with the same light blue curtains. There was a study table on the far corner with a bookshelf beside it.

He walked to the bedside table to inspect the picture on it. His eyes widened at what he saw. Akashi's father was in it, with a young Kuroko Tetsuya sitting on his shoulder. A man, who looked like an older version of Tetsuya and who Kise assumes was the younger man's father, was smiling beside him. He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and took a picture of it. He was about to send it to Akashi when –

"Who are you?" A tall red head growled from the door, a siberian husky in his arms.

Before Aomine could say anything disastrous, Kise spoke, "Sorry for intruding. We're Kurokocchi's friends." The lie slid smoothly out of his tongue. He purposely gave emphasis to the nickname to make it more believable. "I'm Kise and that's Aominecchi." He pointed with his thumb to the COO beside him.

"Yeah, I saw you on TV several times. The name's Kagami by the way." He let put the dog down and it immediately dashed to Kise. It barked and jump up and down while wagging its tail as if trying to catch the blond's attention. Kise looked down and his honey brown eyes met the dog's sky blue ones. He looked up again when Kagami spoke again.

"Tch… didn't know Kuroko had rich friends. You own the Chevy outside?"

"Yeah I do." Kise paid a side glance to Aomine. He could see him glaring daggers at him. The COO had warned him about bringing a flashy car but he did not listen. Of course he could not leave his house without his precious Corvette.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kuroko?" The redhead eyed them suspiciously.

"Kurokocchi got into an accident yesterday."

"What happened? He okay?" There was a lace of concern on the redhead's voice and Kise wondered briefly what his relationship with Kuroko was. Aomine just watched the whole time, not trusting himself to talk as smoothly as Kise does. He let the blond handle the situation.

"He's okay. Just a sprain while we were - " Kise roamed his eyes around the room quickly and saw a basketball on one of the shelves. He wished the redhead will not notice. "- playing basketball. We just came here to get him some clothes. We insisted that he rest in the hospital for a while."

"Heh, he's still careless." Kagami placed his hands on either side of his waist. "Well, it's too bad I won't be able to visit him. My flight's in a few hours. Tell him my regards. I gotta go now. Take care of Nigou."

"W-what?"

Before Kise could sputter a protest, Kagami was already gone. The dog barked at him then rolled its tongue out. The longer Kise stared, the more he felt guilty; and right then he knew he could not leave the dog alone.

* * *

"This way, Sir."

Akashi Nanjiro followed the waiter as he was lead to a small room where his son was waiting. The younger Akashi was sitting casually, a glass of red wine in his hand. Seijuro stood up as a greeting then gestured for him to take the seat across him. The waiter placed a glass in front of him, poured the wine, then quietly left.

"It's been a long time since we sat with each other and talked, Otou-san." He dragged the last word with a smirk on his face. Nanjiro just stared at him, not giving a hint of his emotion. His son was a spitting image of him. They have the same red hair, same aristocratic features. The only difference was that Seijuro's left eye was colored gold.

"Seijuro, where is Tetsuya?"

"Don't worry." Seijuro took a sip of his wine. "He's somewhere safe. I made sure he's taken care of by the best doctors in Tokyo. He saved my life after all."

Nanjiro's worry was made apparent only by the slight widening of his eyes. It did not escape Seijuro, though. It was only a few times when his father would let his raw emotions show. He had seen it once when he was almost hit by a speeding car when he was only seven years old. Another was when a friend of his father died. And, that was when he was sixteen. So, to see his father's reaction to Kuroko, it made him more curious of their relationship.

"What exactly happened to him?"

"Just a simple accident at the site… Though he hasn't woken up yet, the doctor assured that he will soon be waking up." He smirked as he watched his father's hand tightened into a fist.

"Seijuro, whatever game you're playing, leave Tetsuya out of this. He has nothing to do with our little dispute."

"Just how important is he to you, Otou-san? You seem so concerned about him. Is he your illegitimate son?" Nanjiro's eyes narrowed. "No? Perhaps he's your new lover? I didn't think you were into cute, young boys."

There was a few seconds of silence until the older Akashi broke into a soft laughter. "You really are my son, Seijuro. You're planning to use him to make me give up my position as the Chairman. I taught you to do anything to win, this shouldn't have surprised me."

"The game wouldn't be fun if you'll just give up the chairmanship for him, would it, Otou-san? I'm keeping him for a while. I want to know just exactly who he is. I'll have to get going now to arrange some… things for Tetsuya."

Before the younger Akashi could exit the room, his father spoke. "I'm warning you, Seijuro. Don't you dare hurt Tetsuya."

"Don't worry, Otou-san. I'll make sure to treat him well." He smirked as he left the room. As expected, his trusted Executive Assistant was already waiting for him outside.

"Atsushi, take me to Tetsuya."

* * *

Akashi's villa was on the east outside of Tokyo, a good 30 minute ride. He acquired the property just a year ago and had kept it a secret from his family. He thought it would be a good place to hide from his family when he needed to unwind. He never thought, though, that he would be using it to hide one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Midorima had reported the day before that the incident in the construction site was no accident. The CFO had deducted that it was an attempt on Akashi's life. But, after learning that Kuroko had a connection with his father, the redhead could not be too sure if he was really the one targeted. So, he decided to hide Kuroko as precautionary measure.

He did not really need Kuroko to use as leverage against his father. He would just be using him to taunt and aggravate the older Akashi.

"Aka-chin, someone's following us." Murasakibara interrupted his thoughts. He just nodded, knowing that his assistant was more than capable to handle it.

Without a warning, the car swerved right, entering a narrow alley. The car barely fitted in it. They exited into a busy street. Nevertheless, Murasakibara was able to maneuver through the crowd easily. A few more turns and they were on a high way outside of Tokyo, their pursuers already out of sight.

"Well done, Atsushi."

"That was too easy, Aka-chin." Murasakibara yawned. "You should tell your father to hire more competent men."

Akashi just stared outside the window and let the rest of the ride be spent in silence. Half an hour later, they were already outside his villa. Murasakibara lead him to the room where Kuroko was.

The room was silent save for the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Kuroko Tetsuya looked smaller as he lay still at the center of the large bed. Various tubes protruded out of his body, an endotracheal tube was attached to his mouth, helping him with respiration. A bandage was wrapped around his head.

"Did you find anything valuable in his bag?"

Murasakibara shrugged. "Nothing in it but an old coloring book of 'Sleeping Beauty.'" He walked to a corner table where he had put the teen's sling bag. He pulled out the said book and showed it to his boss which earned him an incredulous look. "He's quite talented in mixing colors." His words slurred - a sign that he was too sleepy to actually say something sensible.

The CEO just shook his head. "Go rest, Atsushi." His assistant nodded then left the room.

As the door closed, Akashi walked closer the Kuroko's bed and studied the younger man's features. The teen seemed paler than when he saw him yesterday while his lips were chapped and dry. Despite these, though, he still found Kuroko Tetsuya quite attractive. He let his body hover close to the sleeping patient; his hands resting on either side of Kuroko's body, his face an inch close to Kuroko's. He felt like he had seen the teen before but could not quite remember when.

"Just who exactly are you, Tetsuya?" he ran his fingers through soft pale skin that was devoid of warmth. "I want to know…" he was about to close the gap further when his phone chimed, signaling that he received a message.

He raised one of his brows when he received Kises's picture holding a dog close to his face, grinning widely. The caption said "Kurokocchi's puppy." He made a mental note to murder the blond for his foolishness. The next picture, though, made him laugh hard. It was a picture of his father with a young Tetsuya sitting on his shoulders.

_Things are getting more interesting._

-end of chapter-

**A/N: Hello everyone! First of all, thank you for the reviews and the follows and the favorites! I'm sorry for the late update. I released Chapter 1 at a wrong time. August and September are my busiest month in school. Plus, I got a part-time job. So yeah… but, I'm back on track so I guess I'll be updating twice a month.**

**This chapter is all about Kuroko and introduction of the GoM. The interior colors of the building was my beta sis' idea. **** Thanks, sis!**

**Source for the geo: Wikitravel.**

**Corvette ZR1 is owned by Chevrolet. I love the car so I'm using it here.**

**Please review. I'd love to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. And, I got the wrong disclaimer the previous chapter. Shame on me.**

**Please read A/N below.**

**Beta: wasabi cake. Thank you sis!**

**Chapter 3 The Foe**

Akashi woke up, feeling a little uncomfortable. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table and found that he had woken up a minute earlier than his alarm. He rolled off of his bed, sauntered to the kitchen, only to find that there was no breakfast ready for him, not even a cup of tea. It was then that he remembered that his maid, who turned out to be a boy, was in a coma.

It had only been three days since the accident, but, a very, very thin layer of dust had already settled on top of the kitchen counter. He took a mental note to find a new housemaid, or to order someone to find him a new housemaid. Deciding to just get breakfast from a drive-through rather than cook himself, he made his way to the bathroom, took a quick bath, and then dressed himself up for the day.

Akashi was greeted by Furihata Kouki, his second secretary, upon arriving at the Akashi Group's main office.

"Akashi-san, Murasakibara-san called in sick today."

Akashi nodded, knowing full well why Murasakibara was taking a leave. He had ordered his executive secretary the previous day to guard Kuroko Tetsuya.

"The officers of Asahi Lands, Inc. are already waiting for you at the conference room."

Furihata filled him in with his schedule for the day as they made their way to the conference room. The secretary fell in tow as they entered the room. Three of his most trusted officers – Midorima, Kise and Aomine –, along with the officers of Asahi Lands, were already in a heated discussion.

As soon as he sat down, the chairman of Asahi Lands slammed his palm on the mahogany table. "This proposal is ridiculous." He threw the folder in front of Akashi. "We only get to keep 20 percent of our shareholdings?! You're practically taking the control of our company from our hands!"

Akashi raised his brow, not liking the older man's temper. "Wakamatsu-san, I suggest you keep your cool."

"Keep my cool?" Wakamatsu laughed dryly. "Keep my cool when you're making a fool out of all of us? If you, brats, think that we'll agree for you to take over our company, then you're wrong."

"Tell me, Wakamatsu-san," he drawled the older man's name slowly. "Do you know how to save a sinking ship?"

"What?!" Wakamatsu's fist was balled, ready to punch anyone near him.

Akashi nodded at Midorima. It was Midorima's permission to speak.

"We know that your company is drowning in debts." Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "In due time, your creditors will know about this and you will find yourself hounded with lawsuits."

"If you will think about it," Aomine supplied. "We will be the ones prejudiced by taking you in under our wing. With all the trouble we'll be facing just to save your company, you're lucky we're willing to let you retain twenty percent of your shares."

"Wakamatsu-san, we both know that it's impossible to save a sinking ship." Akashi smiled. "It's either you abandon it or you ask for a miracle. These people you call brats can very well perform a miracle."

"Don't be selfish, Wakamatsu-san!" Kise butted in. "Think of the hundreds of employees who would lose their job if your company closes."

Wakamatsu's hands fell to his side in defeat and Akashi knew that the deal was closed.

The rest of Akashi's day was spent with attending meetings and reading various reports. By mid-afternoon, Midorima went by his office to turn in Takao's research of Kuroko's father. "I think that pretty much explains everything." Midorima commented while Akashi peruse over the files, a particular information catching his attention.

"Indeed it does." He smiled.

Just as Midorima left, Akashi's phone rang. He smiled a genuine smile when he saw the name flashing on the screen. He pressed the answer button then greeted warmly…

"Okaa-san."

* * *

Upon receiving the call from his mother Akashi Hana, Seijuro immediately canceled all his appointments and drove to the Akashi estate. It had been months since they had seen each other.

"Welcome home, Seijuro-sama."

He nodded at the butler as a greeting. He went straight to the family lounge and ordered the butler to tell his mother that he was home.

As he sat on the velvety sofa, his eyes trailed on the picture frames lined on the corner table. He picked up the one which particularly caught his attention. It was of him and his father when he was seven years old. He was holding a small trout, his very first catch, and beaming widely at the camera while his father was holding him up. It was taken at the time when he was not yet aware of the true situation of their family.

"Seijuro." A familiar voice called out from the door which made him look up.

"Otou-san." He returned the picture frame on its place. "It's too early to get drunk." His brow raised as his site zeroed in on the glass of whisky his father was holding. "Okaa-san's seldom home. Why can't you stay sober while she's here?"

"I'm… celebrating." Akashi Nanjiro drawled. He wrinkled his eyes, making the fine lines more visible. "You know… her coming home." The older Akashi picked up the frame that Seijuro had been previously holding. "You looked adorable in this picture. So… different from the present Seijuro."

Seijuro watched as his father sat on the couch across from where he was sitting.

"I wish we could go back to the good old days." Nanjiro took a sip on his glass of whisky.

The younger Akashi snorted. "You really want to start talking about the past now?" Seijuro did not, so he thought of a better subject, one that he knew would rile his father up. "Let's talk about Kuroko Akito."

Seijuro smiled inwardly as his father stiffened, knuckles almost white as he gripped his glass tightly.

"He embezzled millions from our company. It made me wonder why you took his son in. The son of a thief –" He was effectively cut off when Nanjiro abruptly stood up. The glass of whisky fell from his hand and made a soft thump on the carpet.

"Don't you dare talk about Akito like you know everything." Nanjiro's voice was low and threatening. However, this did not faze Seijuro the least. In fact, his father's reaction amused him that he let out a low chuckle.

He stood up then picked the glass. He set it slowly on the center table before facing his father. "What else don't I know? You were the one who turned him in to the police. He was imprisoned then died in a jail riot. Then, after a year, you took his son in. What was I missing?"

Before Nanjiro could say anything, Hana came in.

"Seijuro," his mother called lovingly as she approached him. Her blonde hair hung loosely on her shoulders, her golden eyes – the only genetic trait he got from his mother – lighting up at the sight of her only son.

He gave her a tight hug. "Welcome home, Okaa-san."

When Hana pulled away from Seijuro, she noticed the slightly tensed shoulders of her husband. "What's wrong? Are you two arguing again?" She crossed her arms on her chest, tone reprimanding.

Seijuro gritted his teeth as his father just looked away, refusing to acknowledge his mother. He could see the hurt in his mother's eyes and it made him hate his father more.

"We're not, Okaa-san." Seijuro tried his hardest to hide keep the anger from his voice. "We were just talking about business."

Hana let out a sigh. "Please don't talk about business in front of me." She walked to the door. "Come to the dining room when you're done talking. I cooked your favorite dish!" She smiled warmly then left.

Seijuro was about to follow her when Nanjiro gripped his arm. "Seijuro, please keep Tetsuya out of this. He's got nothing to do with any of this."

Seijuro let out a laugh as he patted his father's shoulder. "Otou-san, don't act like you are genuinely concerned because I know exactly why you took Tetsuya in. That kid owns sixty percent of the shareholdings of BlueSky and you're holding it in trust. BlueSky holds fifteen percent of our shares. Add that up with yours and you'll retain the control of our company. "

His father's grip loosened. "That is not –"

"Then, what exactly is the reason?"

His father stayed silent.

"Don't worry, father. I might just be able to use him better than you do." He smiled maliciously. "In fact, I can use him in more ways than one."

"Seijuro, Tetsuya looks up to you. Don't do anything to hurt him." His father sounded desperate, but Seijuro dismissed it as his father's last attempt to make him feel guilty.

"If you have nothing else to say…" Seijuro walked past Nanjiro. "… I want to spend time with my mother."

* * *

Seijuro found his mother in the dining room, setting up the food. She was so focused in what she was doing, the sight made Seijuro feel nostalgic. Back when he was a child, he would always come home to his mother's cooking. Back then, she was happy. They were happy.

"Okaa-san." He called lovingly as he approached his mother. He planted a kiss on top of her forehead.

"I see my baby hasn't changed much." Hana teased. "Sit down Seijuro."

The young Akashi did as he was told and murmured a soft "thank you" when Hana served him with Tofu soup. His mother took a seat beside him and watched in silence as he ate.

"You still cook the best Tofu soup, Okaa-san."

His mother beamed. "Of course, an Akashi always does the best. I wouldn't be your father's wife if I can't do the best."

Seijuro's mood turned sour. "Let's not talk about him."

"Seijuro," Hana put her hand on top of her son's.

"Okaa-san." His tone was underlined with a warning. He did not want this conversation. But, his mother was a stubborn woman. He could not turn his gaze away as clear golden orbs stared up at him.

"I know we're not in the best terms. But, I love Nanjiro." His mother looked away. "He wasn't a good husband. But, he tried his best to be a good father to you."

"He did. And, he failed." He abruptly stood up, feeling a little bit suffocated. "Okaa-san, I forgot that I still have work to do. I'll visit you some other time." He gave his mother one last hug then left the Akashi estate with only one destination in mind.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He felt ten years older than he was with all the stress. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned the knob. His brow twitched when his eyes landed on Kise Ryouta hovering over Kuroko Tetsuya's bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Kise?"

The blond turned around, smiling while holding up what appears to be a lip balm stick. "Midorimacchi!" The greeting was too loud to Midorima's liking. "His lips were chapped and they were painful to look at!"

"Surely you didn't come here just to put cherry balm on his lips."

Kise tilted his head as he raised his hand to his chin. "Oh that… I just accompanied Aominecchi 'coz he wanted to visit the cute nurse."

"Cute nurse?"

"You know… Sakurai-kun. Also, I brought –" Kise bent down and picked up a Siberian Husky. Only then did Midorima notice the puppy. "- Kurokocchi's puppy! Come on, Nigou." Kise cooed as he held the puppy close the sleeping teen's face. "Wake your master up!"

As if understanding Kise, the puppy licked his master's face.

Midorima groaned as he felt a headache coming. He was just ordered by Akashi to check up on Kuroko. He did not expect to deal with Kise or Aomine. "This is troublesome." He grumbled under his breath as he walked over to the patient's bed. The constant beeping of the heart monitor made him even more irritated.

He was about to ask Kise of Kuroko's development when the door swung open, revealing Aomine and the nurse Sakurai Ryou.

"So, what do you think?" Aomine smiled seductively, hand trailing dangerously low on the nurse's back. The nurse looked like he was about to piss on his pants rather than seduced. Before the nurse could even think of filing a sexual harassment suit against the COO, Midorima cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Aomine stopped on his tracks, a frown slowly creeping on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Midorima crossed his arms on his chest. Before Aomine could retort, Midorima turned to the nurse. "How is he?"

The nurse stiffened. "W-who?"

Midorima groaned. Who else could he be asking about? He, once again, pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. "Kuroko." As if realizing something, the nurse apologized profusely, a heavy blush adorning his cheeks. Midorima waited patiently for the nurse to compose himself.

"The doctor said that he might be waking up sooner than we think. He opened his eyes just this morning but he slept again."

Midorima only nodded in understanding.

"A-Akashicchi…" Kise's voice trailed as he forced a crooked smile. Midorima turned around to see Akashi, blank-faced. Years of experience had his warning signals flaring. Akashi was in a bad mood. Every one of the officers knew better than to stay around the CEO when he was in a bad mood. In the blink of an eye, Aomine was already out the door pulling the nurse by the arm.

Midorima cleared his throat. "I'll go check on Murasakibara." He walked to the door, Kise trailing closely behind, the dog still clutched in his arms.

"I'll go with you Midorimacchi."

Before he closed the door, Midorima spared one last glance at Akashi, praying silently that the CEO would not do anything that will put all five of them in jail.

* * *

Akashi sat on the side of the bed once he was left alone with Kuroko. His eyes lingered a bit on the comatose patient's face before his eyes trailed to the picture book placed carelessly on the bedside table. He would not be surprised if Murasakibara attempted to read bedtime stories for the teen.

He did not pay much attention to the book when it was first shown to him by Murasakibara, but, the Executive Assistant's observation was right. The teen did have a talent in coloring. Judging by the almost yellow pages, the teen must have had it for years now. He turned the pages, one by one, the colors making sense. The prince's hair was red, as well as his eyes, while the princess' were blue, the same color as Kuroko's. It almost made him laugh. Almost.

"My father said you look up to me. But, I think it wasn't me you were looking at. It was him." He put the book back on its place. "Tell me, is it okay if I replace him?" His voice was laced with revulsion. He ran his fingers up the thin arm, ghosted over the pale neck, until it rested on the teen's lips. He hunched forward, stopping only when he was a few centimeters away from Kuroko's face.

"I'll play the prince in your fairytale." He whispered. "Would you wake up if I kiss you?"

Akashi put a chaste kiss on the corner of the teen's mouth. He briefly wondered why he could smell a faint scent of vanilla amidst the strong smell of antiseptic. When he pulled away, eyes, with the same color as the sky on a sunny day, were staring back at him.

* * *

_Akashi Nanjiro stared dumbfounded as the Clerk of Court read the court's decision. Kuroko Akito was found guilty of embezzlement. With a blank face, he stared at his friend who looked like he was about to cry._

"_Nanjiro," there was fear in the bluenet's eyes. "I didn't do it, Nanjiro! Nanjiro, please believe me!" He only watched as his friend struggled away from the police to no avail. Kuroko Akito's hands were pulled to his back, handcuffed._

"_Nanjiro! Please, Nanjiro! Believe me!"_

_He watched. He only watched as his friend was taken away by the police._

"_Nanjiro!" he heard his friend's last call before he finally disappeared. And Nanjiro just watched._

Akashi Nanjiro woke up, panting.

The ghost of his was past haunting him.

-end of chapter 3-

**A/N: I honestly don't know how to make a longer chapter. How do writers do that? O.O**

**And… OMG! More than a hundred follows! I feel pressured. -.- Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews! I love it when you tell me what you think of the story. And, please watch out for clues. They're important when we finally reach the conclusion.**

**Next chapter, Kuroko's waking up!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**A/N: There are so many minor characters in this story. Gaah… Don't worry. They'll die anyway. Ahaha kidding… or not.**

**One important thing. Since there are too many Akashi's here (three to be exact) I'll be using their first names when referring to the Akashis and the GoM from now on 'coz it's kinda confusing sometimes when I'm writing.**

**Chapter 4 Lies**

Pale skin. Scrawny frame. Weak presence. For Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya's only redeeming feature was his angelic face.

He looked so fragile and small as he lay in the middle of the large bed, his life support already pulled out. As Seijuro watched the teen sleep, he wondered how Tetsuya made his father weak. He had never seen the older Akashi care that much for his mother. _What made you so special?_ He had asked the question so many times.

A malicious smile crept on his face as he thought of ways to break the younger man. He could just put his hand around that slender, slender neck then –snap – break it. Tetsuya will only feel a slight pain before he die. Then, there would not be any fun in that, _right_? Or, he could make him fall so madly and deeply in love with him. Use him – he was quite sure he would enjoy it. Then, dump him. _That wasn't a bad idea._ He thought as he rested his chin on his palm.

When Tetsuya first woke up, he could not speak. He was disoriented. At first, Seijuro thought that he might have had amnesia or that his brain had been damaged severely. However, the doctor had assured him that it was normal. He had just woken up after all. Come morning, the first thing the teen asked for was a glass of water. After drinking, he fell asleep again.

The patient stirred in bed, effectively pulling Seijuro out of his musings. Blue eyes darted everywhere before focusing on heterochromatic ones.

"Please don't look at me like that." Tetsuya sat up then rested his back on the headboard.

Seijuro clasped his hand in front of him. "Look at you like what?"

"Like you want to kill me." Tetsuya deadpanned. His voice lacked emotions, but, it sounded soothing.

Seijuro smiled amusedly at how it was said. He wondered briefly if the teen could read what was on his mind. "Why would I want to kill the person who saved me?"

Tetsuya only shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know either."

Seijuro laughed. He stood up from the couch then walked over to the bed and sat on its edge. "You're interesting." He brushed the back of his hand on Tetsuya's cheek lightly, enjoying its softness. The teen just stared at him, no blushing like a teenage girl or giggling like a flirtatious woman. He just stared at Seijuro, like studying his every move.

"Why am I not in a hospital?"

_He's sharp,_ Seijuro thought. _Interesting indeed._

"What happened at the site was not an accident." He stood up then walked to the glass sliding door leading to the balcony. He slid it open to let the crisp air of spring in. "It was an assassination attempt. We haven't found the culprit yet. This is just a… _precautionary_ measure."

"I don't think there's a need to protect me. You're their tar –"

"We can't be so sure about that." He turned to look at Tetsuya. The teen's brows were furrowed in contemplation. "You own sixty percent of BlueSky Corporation. Someone who has an interest in your company might want you dead. Someone – " He made his way back to the side of the bed. The sheets rustled as he sat. " – who will benefit when you die."

Tetsuya pursed his lips, fists clutching his blue blanket. His face remained impassive but Seijuro could see his inner turmoil in his eyes. Silence reigned between them as he let the words sink into the teen's mind.

_This is it, _Seijuro thought as he watched the teen's bothered look. He wanted to a create doubt in Tetsuya's mind; to make him trust nobody but him; to push him to a place where he could rely to no one but Seijuro.

Deciding to break the silence, he held the teen's hand then said, "You know, I was really touched by your bravery. You protected a total stranger. It was selfless."

Tetsuya stared back at Seijuro, processing what the older man had said. "Akashi-san is not a stranger to me. I work as your houseboy." Kuroko pulled his hand. "Oh… I haven't cleaned your unit while I was sleeping. Am I fired?"

Seijuro would have raised his eyebrow if not for his self-control. That should have been the least of Tetsuya's worries, right?

"No. I'm intending to find a new maid though… while you're recovering."

The teen looked relieved. "I thought I'm gonna lose my job."

"That's what I don't understand. Why do you have to work for me when you clearly don't have to?"

"I – " Tetsuya looked away. "I'm sorry Akashi-san but I won't answer that. My reason is personal."

"I understand." He was about to stand up when he felt the younger man's hand clutch his sleeve.

"Akashi-san, I need to contact Jiro –"

Seijuro raised his eyebrow at the nickname, which the younger man did not miss.

"I mean, the Chairman. He's my employer after all."

Where they that close for Tetsuya to call his father "Jiro" so casually? He felt his blood boil at the thought. It was sickening to think that his father would take a lover so much younger than him.

"Tell me, Tetsuya." His voice was cold. "What exactly is your relationship with my father?"

* * *

Nijimura Shuzo's footsteps resonated on the wooden floor. It was really refreshing whenever his employer visited the old Akashi manor in Kyoto. It was where the Akashi clan was first established; where it flourished.

The manor was designed in old Japanese architecture. There was a large koi pond and the backyard was full of Sakura trees. His employer would take a visit every spring to escape the busy life in Tokyo. He slid the Japanese Spring-inspired fusuma* carefully then entered the receiving room. His employer was looking out at the Sakura garden with a solemn expression, a cup of tea set in front of him.

"Chairman," Nijimura bowed as a sign of respect.

"Nijimura," Akashi Nanjiro acknowledged. He motioned for his assistant to sit on the zabuton** in front of him.

Nijimura took the offer graciously. "Chairman, here are the documents for BlueSky's expansion in the Philippines." He placed the brown envelopes on top of the low wooden table. "We have a bit of a problem with the construction of the hotel. Your presence is needed there."

Akashi Nanjiro sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. How about Tetsuya? Do you have news about him?"

"Yes, Chairman. I've received information that Kuroko-kun has woken up last night."

Nanjiro only looked away, gaze fixed on the seemingly endless blanket of pink petals. "Seijuro is turning into a monster. He's set on bringing me down. I have a bad feeling on what he's planning to do to Tetsuya."

"Chairman, what is your plan to get Kuroko-kun back?"

"With our current situation, it is best we leave Tetsuya in Seijuro's care at the moment." Nanjiro smiled calculatingly. "Who knows, Tetsuya might just be the card we need." He took a sip on his cup. "Is there a way for me to talk to Tetsuya before we leave?"

"I will arrange for that, Chairman."

"Book the first flight out of the country tomorrow."

Nijimura excused himself as he went to do his work.

* * *

"Employer-employee relationship?" Seijuro laughed mockingly. He tried to calm his raging emotions but it was no use. The conversation had not even lasted 10 minutes but Tetsuya had already managed to infuriate him by lying on his face. He would have acted like it was nothing. But, seeing the teen as the receptive type, there was no use in acting in front of him. "Do you really think I'd believe that?"

"Your father took care of me since I was nine." Tetsuya answered, looking straight at Seijuro. "I work for him as payment for all his help."

"My father is not a generous person. He will not take you in without some kind of benefit."

"It's unfair to judge your own father like that, Akashi-san. He's a very kind – "

"ENOUGH!" Akashi abruptly stood up with his fists balled. His actions startled the patient. "Until you tell me the truth, I will not let you talk to my father."

Without looking back, Akashi Seijuro left Kuroko Tetsuya without looking back.

* * *

"Sooo… Aominecchi, how about this vanilla wafer cake?" Kise Ryouta inquired while pointing at a white-frosted cake in the display shelf. They were inside a cozy looking coffee shop after the blond had pulled the ganguro unwillingly.

"I don't really care." Aomine Daiki clasped his hands at the back of his head then yawned. "We shouldn't even be doing this."

"Don't be like that Aominecchi! We should be happy that Kurokocchi's finally awake! You've already read his profile, right? That kid had gone through a lot already! We should do our best to give him love!" The model dramatically exclaimed, catching the attention of the few people in the shop.

"Oh, and who is this Kurokocchi?" a familiar voice butted in. Aomine turned to see his former senior in high school and current member of the board of directors of Akashi Group Imayoshi Shoichi. The COO clicked his tongue, irritated. He never liked his senior, always devious and unpredictable.

"Just a new friend." Kise lied smoothly.

"A new addition to the Generation of Miracles?" Imayoshi feigned shock. "The impenetrable circle of young business prodigies had accepted a new member? I'm sure the press would want to know who this new person is." He smirked.

"He's not really a new member. Just mine and Aominecchi's common frie –"

"Kise," Aomine interrupted. "I'm going ahead to the car. Buy your damn cake so we can leave." With that, Aomine turned his back and went straight to his black Hummer. Not long after, Kise followed with a box of cake.

"Your car's really big, Aominecchi." He commented as he strapped his seatbelt on then placed the box of cake on his lap carefully. Aomine did not answer. Instead, he started the engine which the blond took as an opportunity to continue. "You know what they say about guys with big cars?"

Aomine's eyebrow twitched. "I don't really care."

Kise paid no heed on his answer. "Guys with big cars have small dick. It's a psychological way of compensating for their small wiener." The marketing head laughed.

"You want me to shove my dick up your ass to test it?" Aomine grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Nuh-uh, I prefer to be on top."

"Heh, you might change your mind once I'm done with you." He retorted. He will never let Kise win this conversation when the blond had just questioned the size of his manhood. "You know what they say, once you go black, _you can never go back._" He purred the last part with his low, low voice which made Kise shiver.

"Eewe, Aominecchi! You're going to give me nightmares."

Daiki laughed, ending the conversation until they reached Seijuro's villa. It was Murasakibara Atsushi who greeted them when they arrived. When Daiki asked of their boss' whereabouts, the executive assistant just shrugged his shoulders. "He just left abruptly."

"How's Kurokocchi?" Kise inquired.

"He's fine, recovering fast." He answered back with not much interest. "Can I eat the cake now?" he eyed the box in Kise's hands.

"No." Ryouta held the box close to his body. "It's for Kurokocchi."

"He won't be able to finish all of that." Murasakibara reasoned.

"He'll eat this for sure. Vanilla flavored, he likes vanilla!"

"How on earth did you know about that?" Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"Read it on his profile."

"What the heck, Kise? You sound like a stalker."

"W-what?! I'm not a stalker. I just care about Kurokocchi unlike you!"

Their squabble stopped when Sakurai came out from the patient's room and shushed them. "He's sleeping. Please keep your voice down."

"That's a shame." Kise whispered. "I want to give this to Kurokocchi."

"Just give it to me then, Kise-chin." Atsushi suggested as he held the door open for the blond.

"You'll have to ask Kurokocchi if he'll give you a piece." He stopped walking when Tetsuya stirred. He smiled warmly as blue eyes focused on him.

"Kurokocchi! How are you feeling?"

The teen had to blink a few times to shake off the dizziness. It took him awhile to actually focus and recognize the people in front of him - Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki. He had seen them on a magazine when it featured young, successful men in the business world.

"Good morning." He greeted groggily as he tried to sit up. Ryouta was quick to put the box he was holding down on the bedside table to help him up.

"That's so cute, Kurokocchi!" he said as he arranged the pillows behind Kuroko before guiding him to lean on them. "But, it's already afternoon so you should say good afternoon."

Kuroko just watched the blond, wondering why he was acting so familiar with him. He was sure he does not have amnesia, so the possibility that he had been formerly acquainted with the famous model was out of the question.

"Please don't refer to me so familiarly, Kise-san." He politely pointed out, "This is the first time we had ever met."

"So straightforward." Kise looked beaten. "How could you forget about me, Kurokocchi! I was the one taking care of your supple lips while you were sleeping! I moisten them with my kiss –"

"Don't go making up stories!" Aomine smacked him on the side of his head. "Of course he doesn't remember you. He was sleeping while you were putting cherry balm on his lips."

"Eh? But he knows my name!"

"You're a friggin' famous model! It's normal for people to know your name!"

The blond was about to retort when Murasakibara covered the blond's face with his large palm. "Kise-chin, can we go celebrate now? I'd like to eat the cake."

It was the start of the bickering among the three men which made Kuroko's head ache. He clutched his forehead to ease the pain. It was too noisy for his liking. He attempted to get out of the bed to escape but failed when a wave of nausea came.

"Diz – zy…" he managed to utter as he started to fall. Instead of landing on the floor, lean arms wrapped around his thin torso.

"Kuroko-kun!" He recognized the voice as nurse Sakurai's. The last thing Kuroko remembered was nurse Sakurai yelling at the three men to get out of the room.

* * *

"Is that part of your seduction technique?" Midorima leaned on the counter, a glass of whicky in his hand. His eyes were trained on the Latina singer strutting on the stage, singing an upbeat Latin song which Midorima could not even understand a single word. "Making Kuroko feel like he's your prisoner and snapping at him?"

Instead of answering, Seijuro drank his whisky straight. He motioned for the bartender to give him another shot. Midorima turned just as the bartender was serving another shot to Seijuro. "That kid must be something." Midorima mumbled, the alcohol slowly taking effect. "There are only two people who infuriated you that easily – him… and your father."

"You want to be the third one, _Shintarou_?" Akashi leered.

Midorima shook his head. "I'm just stating the fact that you're losing your cool around that kid. How will you convince him to give you the voting trust*** of his shares in BlueSky when you had already mistreated him?"

Akashi chuckled. "I have my ways. I have an irresistible charm after all. No matter what I have done or what I do, Kuroko Tetsuya will fall for me." He gulped the last of his whisky then made his way to the Latina singer. He will need an outlet for his anger tonight.

* * *

Sakurai Ryou clutched the phone tightly in his hand as he silently entered his patient's room. He was sweating despite the cold night air.

"I really shouldn't have accepted this job." His voice quivered as he made his way to the bed. His patient looked paler from the dim light of the lampshade. He breathed in and out deeply to calm himself before lightly tapping his patient's shoulder.

"Kuroko-san," he whispered. "Please wake up."

He sighed in relief when the teen opened his eyes, thankful that it was easy to wake his patient up.

"Sakurai-san?"

Sakurai helped Tetsuya up. "There's someone who wants to talk with you." He held the phone in front of the patient. The teen seemed to hesitate as he gazed at the phone then at Sakurai. "Don't worry, no one will know." He assured. "Aomine-san and Kise-san already left while Murasakibara-san is asleep." He left out the part that he had given the executive assistant a dose of sleeping pills.

Kuroko reluctantly took the phone. "Hello." He greeted monotonously.

"_Tetsuya."_ A very familiar voice greeted from the other line. Tetsuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Jiro-Ojiisan."

"_Tetsuya, how are you?"_

"I'm okay, Jiro-ojiisan."

"_Listen to me, Tetsuya. I need you to stay with Seijuro for a while."_

Tetsuya's hold of the phone tightened. "Ojii-san…" he muttered. Just like all the other instances, the older man was able to pick up the hint of worry on his voice.

"Tetsuya, this is what's best for now. I need to take care of something so I have to leave you for a while."

Tetsuya did not answer. He knew that the conversation will be ending soon. And, that was what he was afraid of. The only familiarity in his life will be leaving him.

"Tetsuya." His Nanjiro-ojiisan's voice was low and calming. "I'll come back as soon as I can. So, please stay with Seijuro for a while."

"I understand, Ojii-san."

"Take care, my Tetsuya."

* * *

Shops were already closed and streets were empty, save for a few cars passing by. A man clad in black coat trudged through empty alleys, avoiding the main street. He knew the place like the back of his hand so he could easily lose whoever was pursuing him. That's what he thought.

Upon rounding up a corner, a familiar man leaning on a black sedan greeted him. "Haizaki-kun~" The man smiled devilishly, making Haizaki Shougo step back. "You seem to be in a hurry. Why don't we have a little chat?"

"Imayoshi, I have no more business with you!" He growled as he slowly slid his hand to his back to reach for his gun.

Imayoshi chuckled. "You know, we wouldn't have any problem if you had succeeded in killing your target." He snapped his fingers and two men came out from the dark corners of the alley.

Before Haizaki could even pull his gun, another man appeared from behind and effectively disarmed him. His hands were pulled to his back, preventing him from struggling. "Give me another chance. I swear I'll kill him this time!"

"You know I don't believe in second chances." Imayoshi turned to one of his men. "Take care of him."

With that, Imayoshi turned his back from Haizaki, deaf from the other man's pleas.

**-end of chapter 4-**

*Fusuma - in traditional Japanese architecture, it is a sliding door with rectangular wooden frame with thick stylish Japanese paper glued on the frame. (Source: .jp)

**zabuton – sitting cushion. (Source: Wikipedia)

***Voting Trust Agreement – is a contract between shareholders where the trustor acquires the voting rights of a shareholder. This is used by shareholders to attain control over a company.

**I didn't think that I'd get so much support for this story so thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
